Certain vehicles today have EPS (Electric Power Steering) systems that provide torque compensation when either short term or long term conditions may otherwise result in an off-center pull of the steering wheel. Such torque compensation for steering may be desirable in situations in which the vehicle regularly leads or pulls in a direction that is not intended by the driver (a lead/pull condition), and which would require the driver to apply torque to the steering wheel even if the vehicle was travelling along a straight line path on a smooth, flat, and non-inclined road.
Torque-reducing EPS steering systems of vehicles may not always provide optimal torque compensation, for example in distinguishing between straight-line driving as compared with operation on a relatively long-radius turn (such as a freeway ramp).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for controlling steering systems of vehicles, for example, by employing improved discrimination between straight-line driving as compared with operation on a relatively long-radius turn (such as a freeway ramp). It is also desirable to provide an improved system for controlling steering systems, as well as to provide improved vehicles that include such methods and/or systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.